AU: No Guts No Glory
by DragonMasterFlex
Summary: The arrival of Raditz doesn't occur until 11 years after the events of Dragonball. A seasoned young fighting prodigy in Gohan is ready to take on all comers. Chapters 1-2 Prologue revised.
1. Prologue: A Prodigy's Origins

My first story, I throw myself at the mercy of my readers.

_(Revised 3/8/2011)_

_A note from the author:_

I've read many stories on here about a young Gohan being trained from like the age of 2 and getting a power up that way. Also the variety where he acts more like a saiyan than the scared little boy he is in the anime/manga. The only issue I had with that is that he is still a small child. It makes more sense for him to be like he is in the beginning of canon because he's so young. Also, in canon he doesn't become cool until the cell fight when he's 11/12 years old. Then they destroy his new cool character so quickly by making him into a loser with the Saiyaman crap, but that's another argument for another day. Anyway my thought for this story came from the idea that Goku didn't even start his adventures until he was 12, so why not give Gohan the same treatment. Raditz doesn't arrive till Gohan is 11, and Gohan is a young fighting prodigy instead of a nerd who studies all day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, if I did the Gold Fighter would have never let Saiyaman see the light of day.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Chi-Chi! Come take a look at this!" yelled Goku to his wife.

As Chi-Chi poked her head outside the door to their small country house, she found her one year old son laughing gleefully as he flew through the air chasing after his father.

Her jaw dropped at the sight, "This is ridiculous! Gohan hasn't even learned how to talk or walk yet, but he can fly? You've been training him secretly, haven't you Goku!"

"I haven't taught him a thing!" laughed Goku as he ducked and Gohan zoomed over his head. "You still think he should be a scholar now? Our boy's a natural born fighter, just like his old man! You have to let him train when he gets older! Better yet, watch this!"

As Gohan zoomed in again, Goku caught his young son and held him up, "Hey Gohan do you wanna study and be scholar when you grow up?"

Gohan frowns and then started to throw a little tantrum in his arms.

"Hey there! Calm down little guy, I'm only kidding!" Goku reassured his son. "Would you rather grow up to be big and strong like me instead?"

At this question Gohan began to clap and laugh happily. After seeing her husband and sons silly antics Chi-Chi made decision that would change the fate of the world.

"Well, if my baby is going to be a fighter, then he is going to the best! He'll be a well rounded individual winning using brains and brawn! I can't wait! My baby boy the world champion! Oh! And after he's the world champion then he'll meet lots of girls and I'll be able to pick him out a nice wife! Think of all the grandchildren I'll get to spoil! I've just got to call Bulma and tell her how my baby flew and is going to give me grandchildren soon!" squealed ChiChi as she scurried back into the house.

Father gave son a look of pity, as the little boy looked up at him with a confused face, "Sorry, buddy. I can only do so much."

"Da-bah!" responded Gohan.

_X-X-X-X-5 years later at Kami's lookout-X-X-X-X-X  
_

"HaHaHa! You're all doomed! I'm going to suck you all into the dead zone! There is no escape!" cackled Garlic Junior maniacally.

Piccolo, Goku, Krillin, Kami, and Popo were all clinging on for dear life at the moment, barely hanging onto to the remains of the battered lookout as Garlic Junior tried to suck them all into oblivion. Somewhat shielded from dead zone portal behind a large wall of the lookout, young Gohan struggled to rise to his feet.

"Gotta do something or we're all lost!" muttered the young boy. "But I haven't been training long enough. I don't know any attack that can beat him and Dad got beat with his best move!"

_'Hey kid, don't give up just yet. You've got enough power to save the day, just need to learn how to bring it out_.' a voice spoke out to him.

"Who's there? Where are you" exclaimed a stunned and slightly scared Gohan.

_'Don't worry, I'm a friend. And I talking to you through you're mind you don't have to talk a loud.'_ responded the voice.

Gohan's eyes narrowed,_ 'How do I know I can trust you? You haven't told me who you are!'_

_'That's not important right now, just follow my instructions and save your dad and your friends._' the voice replied.

_'Well, it's not like I have a choice...'_ thought Gohan.

Gohan flew out of his hiding spot straight at Garlic Junior, seemingly unaffected by the pull of the dead zone rift.

"No! Gohan, run away!" cried out Goku.

"Get out of here Gohan!" yelled Krillin.

The young Saiyan hybrid paid them now mind as he brought his right hand down to his side and started gathering red energy in his fist.

"Foolish boy! Are you in that much of a hurry to die! I'll gladly grant that request!" gloated Garlic Junior as he increased the pull of the dead zone, slowing down Gohan's headlong rush.

This proved to be of little significance as Gohan had finished powering up his attack. With black lighting crackling around the red energy in his fist, he thrust his hand forward unleashing a massive energy wave at the unsuspecting Garlic Jr,** "RIOT CANNON HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Garlic Junior was completely caught guard by both the size and power of the attack, unable to defend himself from the blast.

"What is this! Not this brat! How could he have this much power! NOOOOOOOOO!" Garlic screamed out as he was overtaken by the attack.

The blast pushed Garlic straight back into the void of the Dead Zone, releasing his hold over keeping the dimensional portal open. As the void closed the previously tumultuous battle field settled back down. Piccolo darted through the air and caught the exhausted free-falling Gohan, finding a huge grin on the face of the child as he caught him.

_'This kid...what is he? How can he have that much power?'_ thought Piccolo with frown before he handed him off to Goku.

"Nice shot there Gohan! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Goku. "When did you learn how to do that attack?"

"My Grandpa taught me!" the boy said to his father before he burst out with laughter.

_'Who would have thought the Ox-King could come up with something like that! Well he is a former student of Master Roshi...'_ Goku thought to himself.

_X-X-X-X-Dateline: The Planet of King Kai-X-X-X-X-X  
_

"What! Oh, come on! There is absolutely no way that earthling loser could teach that to my grandson! That is a saiyan attack, and that boy is a saiyan through and through!" yelled Bardock.

"Well, I told you not to interfere. Besides according to your visions, your first contact was not supposed to be until Goku made his way here for training. They have no clue who you are yet!" chided King Kai.

"Fine, fine." muttered Bardock. "Hell, I'm lucky the Grand Kai believes in my abilities enough to send me here where I can watch over my son...well at least the good one."

* * *

Anyway I thought it would be good to add a prologue and this note at the beginning. My next real update is still in the works but I cleaned up Chapter 1 as well. Till next Time!

(Revised: 3/8/2011) Man this was long overdue for some serious cleanup.


	2. The Fall of Raditz

(Revised: 03/08/2011)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, if I did Vegeta and Gohan would kick more ass

* * *

**The Fall of Raditz  
**

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo descended down from the skies to confront Goku's newly discovered brother. The makeshift alliance immediately shed all weighted clothing as they prepared for the battle of their lives.

"Ah, I see. You've been hiding your true power levels through your weighted clothing." observed Raditz as he reactivated his scouter. "Hm, now let's see what I'm dealing with. The green bean is at 795, while the brat is at 799, and Kakarot is at 847. Not bad boys, but not good enough to beat me."

"We'll see. It takes more than brute strength to win a fight, plus we have the numbers advantage." declared Gohan.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, son." added Goku.

"Enough of the chit-chat! Let's get this thing started already!" growled Piccolo.

Gohan and Piccolo let out battle roars as the charged on foot towards Raditz head on, while Goku leaped overhead to ambush the older Saiyan from behind. As Piccolo moved in for a right handed hay-maker, Raditz grabbed his hand and then slammed him into Gohan. The long haired Saiyan spun around and nailed Goku in face with a roundhouse kick. The three quickly rebounded to their feet and attacked again with renewed ferocity, however, Raditz managed dodge all of their attacks easily.

"You'll have to be better than that if you want to hit me!" gloated Raditz.

"Guys lets try a different approach!" commanded Goku as the three earth warriors all suddenly jumped back and all prepared their signature energy attacks.

**"KA..ME…HA..ME...HAAAAAA!"**

**"MASENKO...HAAAA!"**

**"RIOT CANON!"**

The trio of blasts shot toward the evil saiyan and all hit him dead on, triggering a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, Raditz was still standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Wow I think you might have singed a few hairs." mocked Raditz. "Now it's my turn!"

He blurred out of sight and with three quick moves had all three fighters down for the count.

_'Dammit! Why are we so damaged! He only dealt each of us one blow!'_ thought Piccolo as he writhed around on the ground.

Raditz then stepped in front of Piccolo with an evil gleam in his eye, "Ah, yes! Green Bean, I should pay you back for our little meeting earlier. Now you won't want to miss this! Keep your eye on the birdie!"

Raditz raised his hand into the air, palm up and light began to flicker in his palm. He quickly thrust his hand downwards at Piccolo, who rolls away at the last moment forcing the attack to destroy his arm instead of hitting him in the chest and killing him outright. Raditz was about the finish the job on the Namek, when he was knocked back by a powerful kick to the face.

He looked up to his opponent with slight surprise as he rubbed his chin, "Brat, so you've still got a little fight left in you, huh?"

"I've got a whole lot more than that, I'm gonna end you right here, right now!" declared Gohan. He held both of his hands out in front of his body and started gather a red ball of energy in each hand. Electricity began to spark around two rapidly expanding red balls of energy the attack powered up.

Raditz tapped his scouter back on when Gohan started up his attack, "What the hell! His power level is rising! 800! Now 1000! Holy shit! Now it's over 1300! I can't block that!"

**"DOUBLE BARREL RIOT CANNON!" **roared Gohan, unleashing his double beam attack directly at the shocked Saiyan. His hopes for victory were quickly dashed, however, as Raditz dodged the deadly blast at the last second.

"Wow! That was quite some attack there kid. Really had some kick!" praised Raditz. "You managed to damage my armor, and you might have even killed me if I didn't dodge."

"What the heck!" exclaimed Gohan. "I put all of my energy into that attack and he dodges it!"

"Yes, too bad for you, nephew!" cackled Raditz.

The Saiyan launched forward and dealt a devastating blow to Gohan's gut with his elbow, knocking the wind out of the young fighter. Just as he started to prepare for a final assault to end the boy, he suddenly felt all his power leave him in a hurry.

"What the hell! Kakarot, let go of my tail! Now!" exclaimed the helpless Raditz.

"No way!" retorted Goku. "Piccolo, are you done yet?"

"Just give me a little more time Goku, then this guy is toast!" replied Piccolo.

"While you were busy with Gohan, we came up the perfect plan to stop you. I remember how much it use to hurt when somebody grabbed my tail. You're finished!" proclaimed Goku.

"Let me go brother! I promise I'll change! I won't kill anymore!" pleaded Raditz.

"Don't listen to him Goku!" warned Piccolo. "Think about what he was about to do to your son!"

Goku's grip slipped only for only a moment in his brief hesitation, but that was all that Raditz needed. He broke himself free of Goku's grasp and elbowed Earth's champion in the stomach. Goku quickly dropped to the ground and Raditz rolled his brother over and proceeded to stomp on his chest.

**"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" **bellowed Piccolo as he released the spiraling beam of energy.

His efforts went for not, however, as Raditz easily slapped the attack away due to Piccolo not being able to put enough energy into it to do some serious damage. Goku's continued harsh screams of crippling pain awakened Gohan from his unconsciousness.

"Die Brother!" roared a laughing Raditz as he stomped even harder onto Goku's chest, crushing some of his brother's vital organs in the process. The sounds of Goku's ribs snapping and cracking under Raditz foot, were audible throughout the area. Each break punctuated by an even louder scream from Goku.

"Dad...I'm sorry..." Gohan panted heavily as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. "I need an attack that he can't dodge gotta be close range…I know what to do now. I'll avenge you father!"

Gohan gathered a massive amount of KI into his right hand, the electricity sparked around his entire body this time instead of just the energy. The sound of the crackling electricity caused Raditz to divert his attention away from murdering his brother and back to his nephew to see what the kid was trying to pull off now.

His scouter readings stunned him, a hint of panic seeped into his voice, "He's gathering even more energy than before! 1200! Where is this brat getting all this power from! 1500! 1800! I can't get close to that!"

Right when Raditz moved to dodge the incoming beam, Gohan appeared directly in front of him and punched his fist forward through his chest. When the young warrior released his energy through the punch, its as if Raditz was speared with a lance.

**"RIOT PIERCING FIST!" **roared Gohan.**  
**

The new technique amazes Piccolo.

_'This kid is a true fighting prodigy! His ki manipulation skills are of the charts to be able to adapt an attack as powerful as that in the middle of battle from a long range beam to a short ranged teleport and close range attack. The entire concept is simply ingenious.' _thought Piccolo.

Piccolo then walked over to Raditz, who now laid at the bottom of a massive crater.

"Serves you right bastard." said the smirking Piccolo.

"Well, at least I killed Kakarot!" Raditz gloated between his gasps for air.

Piccolo snorted, "It is Goku who will have the last laugh. We have something on this planet called dragonballs. Get all seven together and the dragon will grant you one wish. Goku's friends will have him back within a week."

"You fool! This scouter also doubles as a communicator. There are two more saiyans far more powerful than me. Now thanks to you, they will come here in one year, and definitely want to make a wish." gasped Raditz.

"We'll see about that." grunted Piccolo. The Namek went to finish off the Saiyan once and for all, but found that those were Raditz last words, the saiyan was dead.

Gohan then manages to crawl over to where his father laid face down on the battlefield dieing. Goku turned his head to the side to get a good look at his son.

"Gohan, that was some attack you pulled of there." grunted Goku. "I'm so proud of you, you're way stronger than I was at you're age. Looks like you've got this world saving business down pat too. You'll need to get stronger for the upcoming battle if what Raditz said is true. Tell your mother not to worry to much, I won't be gone for too long. Kami just contacted me telepathically. Since I'm dead he's going send me somewhere special to train and prepare for battle with the other Saiyans. So, don't wish me back right away."

"On to another one you're great adventures, eh Dad? You better great strong otherwise I'll surpass you before long heh." Gohan let out a low chuckled out, "Not to mention having to survive the epic frying pan beat down from Mom once you get back."

Gohan then leaned his head back and passed out from exhaustion as his father passed away. The earth raised saiyan's body faded away as Kami intervened and guided his dead spirit to the other world in order to prepare for the upcoming battle to save the earth. A quiet car-plane then touched down onto the battlefield. The door quickly opened with Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi all rushing over to the bodies of Goku and Gohan. They had a brief glimpse of Goku before his body simply faded away.

"Don't worry Krillin, we can wish him back with the Dragonballs." reminded Master Roshi.

"Don't bother with that, at least not right away." ordered Piccolo.

"Why the hell not!" shrieked Bulma. "I bet you're trying to hatch some nefarious scheme to take over the world again while he's gone!"

"Don't be so stupid woman." snapped Piccolo. "That old fool Kami has taken him for special training. At least that's what Goku said before he died. Don't wish him back until he contacts you. Apparently more of these Saiyans will be coming for the dragonballs. We'll need all the help we can get to fight them off."

"Fine then, we'll take Gohan home and get out of your way." said Krillin.

Piccolo snorted, "No way I'm letting him out of my sight. That kid may be the key to winning this next fight with the other Saiyans. He's too talented to have his training left to the likes of you weaklings. He trains with me."

Before anyone could even react to his statement, the Namek snatched up Gohan and blasted off across the skies.

"This is great that Gohan and Goku are getting special training, but who in the hell is gonna tell ChiChi?" questioned Krillin.

"Okay, I'm gonna head home to see if I can fix this scouter. See ya!" replied Bulma as she jumped back into her plane and took off for Capsule Corporation.

"I think I left the stove on, back on the island. Gotta run!" hurriedly exclaimed Master Roshi as he sped off in the opposite direction of Goku's house.

"Ah shit. You no good bastards..." Krillin grumbled as he marched off toward his doom.

* * *

(Revised: 03/08/2011)

Man my writing was really bad when I first started. And short too! This chapter wasn't even 2000 words before the revision, now I have a hard time keeping chapters at only 5000 words!


	3. Let the Training Begin

(Revised: 03/08/2011)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Now on with the Show!

* * *

**Let the Training Begin  
**

"Huh? Where am I?" muttered Gohan as he stirred awake. The young boy blinked rapidly as he sat up and took a look around, finding his surroundings unfamiliar until he nealry did a double take at the sight of Piccolo.

Piccolo tossed him a sensu bean, which the boy chewed up quickly to recover from the battle.

"You're in the middle of nowhere, the best place to start your training." grunted Piccolo.

Gohan looked at the Namekian as if he was crazy, "Training? Why are you helping me train? Shouldn't you be off brooding and plotting or whatever the hell it is that you do?"

Piccolo let out a indignant snort, "Any previous notions or plans I had were thrown out the window with the impending arrival of more Saiyans in a year. Conquering this pathetic planet does me no good if the Saiyans show and destroy us all."

Gohan gave him a blank stare for several seconds before letting out a sigh, "I suppose that's as close to a truce as I'm going to get from you for now. This sensu bean has me feeling really pumped. Let's see where I'm at now after that fight."

The young half-saiyan clinched his fists as he dropped into a power up stance. He let out a roar while powering up to his maximum. His energy levels quickly surpassed his previous level he sustained during the battle with Raditz and went even higher.

"What the hell!" yelled Piccolo. "How did you get so much power! You weren't nearly this strong in that last fight! You could probably take down Raditz single handedly now!"

"You're right." muttered a contemplative Gohan as he powered down. "Must be that half alien thing kicking in. I have always gotten stronger after a fight, but I've never expended that much energy before. Must be the closer a saiyan gets to dying, the stronger he is when he recovers. With actually being dead, my dad must be ridiculously strong right now."

An evil grin spread across Piccolo's face, "Well if that's case, you're pushing your body to its limits! Literally, whatever doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. Also focus on increasing speed as well, Radditz was drastically faster than all of us. We only can assume the same for these other Saiyans as well.."

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to start by training on my own first." suggested Gohan.

"Not at all kid, you'd hold me back anyway." countered Piccolo as he flew off to start his own rigorous training.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

King Yemma sat at his desk, idly tapping his pencil as he listened to Kami drone on and on about some dire situation back on Earth.

"...and that is the situation King Yemma. We need you to allow Goku to go and receive training from King Kai in order to defeat the saiyans who are on their way now. This is the Earth's only hope." finished Kami.

_'About time, this guy really likes listening to the sound of his own voice way too much.'_ thought King Yemma as he rolled his eyes before flipping through the book in front of him.

"Goku, you certainly have the track record to allow this endeavor. Are you prepared to endure the Snake Way and the other hardships that lie ahead?" asked King Yemma.

Kami replied for him, "Yes, he is King Yemma."

"Well, then I'll prepare a guide for you Goku. Good luck and make sure you don't fall off the path!" advised King Yemma.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Goku let out a whistle at the sight of the seemingly endless winding path in front of him.

"Man, this Snake Way place is ridiculously long! It's going to take me forever to get there! But, it will definitely be worth it. Another adventure here I come!" shouted Goku as he took off sprinting_._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Krillin was panicking on the inside. While he explained the entire situation to ChiChi, the woman with possible the most volatile temperent on the planet, hadn't any sort of reaction to his words. She just stared at him, listening with an unreadable expression on her face.

"…well, that's about the just of the situation, Chi-Chi." finished Krillin as he waited for the impending explosion.

"You mean to tell me that you let that monster kidnap my son, and you didn't do anything about it?" stated an eerily calm ChiChi.

To both of the surprise, the voice of Gohan chimed in from behind Krillin, "I wasn't kidnapped Mom. And Piccolo is not a monster, he's just ass. I'm training with him since we're to two strongest left with dad away right now."

Que frying pan smack across the back of the head, "You watch your language, young man!"

She rapped her son up in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad my baby is ok! Now you don't have to go off training with that Piccolo! You can train here just fine just like you use to with your father!"

"Mom, I need someone to push me beyond my limits. You and Dad go to soft on me, because you don't want to hurt me. Don't worry I'll check in every once and while. You can use the nimbus to go visit Bulma so you won't be stuck alone in the house all day. She can tell you more about everything that has happened. Well then I'm off!"

Gohan gave ChiChi one last hug before taking off back to the unknown to begin his training. Before Krillin could make his own escape Yajirobi showed up.

"Hey Krillin, Kami wants you at the lookout for special training. Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu are being summoned as well." informed the fat Samurai. "Uh? You guys have anything to eat?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kami paced back and forth in front the warriors he's summoned to the lookout._  
_

"I have summoned you here to prepare you for the upcoming battle. I fear that Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan may not be enough to win this battle alone." stated Kami.

"But, those guys are way out of our league! If they can't win we have no shot!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Speak for yourself! I'll never run and hide from a challenge." countered Tien.

"If Tien's in, then I am as well." declared Choutzu.

"No way you guys are leaving me in the dust!" added Yamcha.

"Fine, fine, I guess I'm in too." muttered Krillin in defeat.

"Mr. Popo will show you where you shall begin your training." informed Kami.

"Yes, right this way please," said Mr. Popo as he headed towards the interior of the lookout.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Goku couldn't believe it. After being on that endless road seemingly forever, he finally reached the end of snake way._  
_

"Yes, I've finally reached the end! That must be King Kai's planet, the only way to get there must be to jump. Here I go!" yelled Goku as he leaped towards King Kai's planet. The dark haired warrior landed awkwardly on the surface with a loud 'THUD'.

"Man, that was some landing! The gravity here is intense, much stronger than back on earth. Let's see, this planet is small, so it shouldn't be too hard to find King Kai..."

As Goku walked across the grass under the strain of the new intense gravity, he encountered a monkey sitting under a tree.

"Hey, are you King Kai?" asked Goku.

"OOH-OOH! AHH-AHH!" responds the monkey.

"Cool, I've come here to receive your training!" exclaimed Goku.

With that the monkey jumps into tree and starts swinging around on the branches.

"Wow, you must be strong to move around like that under this gravity. This must be part of the training!" declared Goku as he prepared to leap into to the tree, only to be stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

"Who might you be?" asked a blue man with a pair of antennae.

"Oh, I'm Goku! I here to train with King Kai, he's already started without me so, if you don't mind..."

"Well you see, that's not King Kai." the man said as he struggled to contain his laughter. "That's Bubbles!"

The man could no longer contain his laughter he began to roll along the ground laughing his ass off. Another man walked up to him and handed him $20 mumbling about "idiot sons" as he did so.

"Wait a minute if he's not King Kai, then who is?" said Goku as he scratches is head in confusion.

Than man on the ground ceases his laughter and suddenly leaps up and adjusts his glasses.

"Well, I am of course! But enough jokes for today, I know you were sent here to prepare for the arrival of saiyans on your planet. Right now you wouldn't stand a chance, especially with these two particular warriors. They are Saiyan Elites the best of the best. To defeat them you'll have to become even stronger than me." declared King Kai.

"Sounds like fun! I can't wait to start training!" responded an excited Goku.

"Looks like the saiyan blood courses through your veins stronger than ever. Just like a true Saiyan always looking for a challenge!" said the other man.

"Hey, by the way who are you? You look a little familiar..." asked Goku.

"A little familiar! Bwahahahah! If you take away the scar he's a carbon copy you! Your son is comedic gold!" roared King Kai in laughter.

"Son?" asked a still confused Goku.

"Yes, baka. I'm your old man Bardock. I had special abilities when I was alive, visions of the future. I still retained them after dieing so I was sent here to aid you in your future endeavors."

"Wow that's awesome! Wait till Gohan hears about how cool his grandpa was!"

"Actually, I've already been in contact with him. Remember the new attack he showed to end that Garlic fight? That was my intervention."

"I was always shocked to think he had learned that attack from the Ox-king. Now it all makes sense. Ok Dad and King Kai let's get started!"

Suddenly a large growl emitted from Goku's stomach. King Kai again burst out in laughter.

"Comedic Gold!" shouted King Kai.

"On second thought can we eat first! I haven't eaten anything since the beginning of snake way..." muttered Goku as he scratches the back of his head.

"Fine, fine..." grumbled Bardock. "At least he's not as dumb as his older brother."


	4. Training Concludes and Saiyans Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ otherwise GT would have never existed.

**Chapter 3- Saiyan Arrival: The Fight Begins**

"Hey Kid try this on for size!" yells Piccolo.

He charges in towards Gohan and connects with a right hook to the side of his face. He then pivots and connects with a knee to the gut. Gohan goes with the hit and back flips kicking Piccolo in the chin. Piccolo counters with a energy blast right to the face. He then pours it on while launched multiple small blasts at Gohan.

"Heh, had enough yet?" asks Piccolo.

The dusts from the blast settles to reveal Gohan nowhere in sight. Piccolo senses an attack from behind and reacts with a punch only to hit an after image. He checks his surroundings to find nothing when the ground rumbles beneath him and out comes Gohan with an uppercut that sends him flying.

"Not even close!" he counters. Piccolo then charges back in after him and the fight begins a new.

In other world we find Goku in an all out spar with Bardock. After decking Bardock into the ground Goku charges up a kamehameha wave and launches it as his father. Bardock counters with a riot javelin blast. The duo see to be at a stalemate when Goku pulls out his newest technique.

"KAOI-KEN!"

A red aura engulfs the warrior as his blast quickly over powers Bardock and sends him to the other side of the planet.

"I can beat him but, it's not good enough. These other guys are supposed to be way stronger."

Bardock then comes into his view flying at him at full speed.

"Bring it on!" he yells as the begin the fight anew.

The weeks, and months of training continue on as the various factions of Earths special forces prepare to defend the planet from the saiyans. As the expected day arrives, Piccolo and Gohan find themselves meditating in a clearing preparing for battle. After some time of silence the two warriors sense the approach of the invaders into the earth's atmosphere.

"They're here now, so what's the battle plan?" asks Gohan.

"We head out to that spot we picked out a couple months ago for the battle field. Home turf really won't mean much in this fight, but at least its far enough away so no else can interfere. After they land we flare up our energy to attract them to us. I know the old fool Kami has been training those other weaklings for this fight as well. They probably won't be of much help, but should at least serve as good enough cannon fodder that we can hold on till Goku gets here and then we can launch our real assault."

Gohan chuckles at the reference to the other guys as cannon fodder, but also realizes that Piccolo was right in his assessment that the only way to victory were through himself, his father and Piccolo. He is also excited at the prospect of showing off his new strength and seeing what new tricks his father picked up while he was away. The two warriors then rose and discarded their weighted clothing. Piccolo wearing his usual outfit and Gohan wearing the same outfit as his father with only difference being that it was black in color (Physically he looks like he does around the fight with cell). Several minutes later they arrive at the chosen battle site and wait. Shortly after their arrival they sense another presence headed towards them, which turns out to be Krillin arriving for the fight.

"Hey Gohan, man you've gotten really strong you should be able to take these guys down no sweat single-handedly!" exclaims Krillin as he checks out Gohan's new power level.

"Unlikely, it will probably take my Dad, Piccolo, and myself to win just like with Raditz," calmly replies Gohan while Piccolo snorts at Krillin's assessment. The greetings are interrupted as the warriors sense the saiyans land on the planet.

"Wow, their power level is huge how are we supposed to beat these guys?" stammers Krillin.

"Gohan Now!" yells Piccolo as both warriors began to flare their power levels to attract the enemy.

"Here they come!" shouts Krillin as the two alien powers began to rapidly move towards them. At this time Tien, Choutzu and Yamcha also arrive.

"You guys look you could use some assistance based on the readings I'm getting," comments Tien.

"Yeah I've never felt a power like this! It's incredible!" exclaims Yamcha.

"Pipe down you fools, never show weakness! They're here!" orders Piccolo as the two new powers arrive on the scene.

The two saiyans land on the clearing across from the earth's special forces.

"Man these guys look rough, where the hell is Goku we're gonna need him," says Krillin.

"My Dad will get here when he gets here, we need to hold the fort until then. We at least have to take out one of these guys before he arrives to secure victory." replies Gohan.

"Look, Vegeta they have a welcoming committee for us!" shouts the large bald saiyan excitedly.

"Yes, a welcoming committee indeed. Since you appear to be the strongest beings on this pathetic planet you should be able to tell us where the Dragonballs are located." orders Vegeta.

"No way would we turn over the Dragonballs to you bafoons, besides they've already been used to revive Goku. They will just be regular stones for another year." replies Piccolo.

"You expect us to buy that? Well, we gave you the easy way, no way can do it the fun way! Let see what were dealing with here exactly," says Nappa as he turns on his scouter, "The green man is 3600, the midget is 1750, three-eyes is at 2100, scarface is at 1950, the midget clown is at 1600, and wow the kid is at 4100. Who'd have thought one of you puny earthlings could get that strong at that age eh Vegeta?"

"Nappa you idiot, that must be Kakarot's son the half-breed who killed Raditz. Looks like the saiyan blood is strong in him. Hey kid why don't you drop these weaklings and come join up with us. Well show you how to fight like a true saiyan."

"No thanks, I've seen you're devotion to comrades with the way you refer to my dead idiot uncle," retorts Gohan.

"Ah, well to bad for you. Nappa use the saibamen to get rid of the weaklings and then maybe the green man and the brat might provide a real fight."

"Excellent Idea! Now let's see, Ah-ha! Four saibamen, just enough for the four weaklings."

As nappa set about to generating the saibamen the Z warriors plan their strategy for the battle.

"We need to drag this out until Goku get's here so it is best we take these first battles one on one. Gohan and I are conserving our energy for the big fights so its up you 4 to take out these weaklings."

"Hey, fighting weaklings is easy I'll do my part, in fact I'll even go first!" says Krillin.

"Krillin you already died once, so I'll step in first. We need to figure exactly how strong these saibamen guys are before we can declare an easy victory," replies Yamcha.

"Yeah, if these guys aren't too strong maybe only one us will have to fight them and the rest can team up against the big guy," comments Tien.

"Alright, then its settled Yamcha will fight first and continue to fight taking down as many as he can," declares Gohan.

After a few minutes of preparation Yamcha stepped forward to face the first saibaman. He charges in quickly and begins to easily demolish the smaller warrior in hand to hand combat. After being smashed into the ground the saibaman attempts to retaliate with an energy attack. Before the alien came complete the power up Yamcha appears behind him punching right through his stomach. The saibaman then falls to the ground dead. Yamcha then turns and faces his comrades with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"These guys aren't so tough. I bet I won't even have to break a sweat!" proclaims Yamcha arrogantly. However while he is gloating in victory he does not notice the two other saibamen approaching him.

"LOOK OUT!!!" warns Krillin, but it is too late as the two saibamen latch on to Yamcha in a bear hug. He struggles to get free as the two small warriors begin to glow with energy but is unable to break free.

"You gotta get outta there!" yells Tien, but all shouts are in vain as the two warriors explode taking Yamcha with them.

"Dammit that arrogant fool!" shouts Gohan. He then shoots out a quick energy blast destroying the last saibamen.

"Piccolo change of plans! I'm going to hold of the short guy until my dad gets here. He's obviously the stronger one. If I wear him down my dad can finish the job. You and the rest take down the big guy. The four of you should have enough to do it."

"Fine, but don't wear your self out to quickly we don't know how deep this guy's power runs," replies Piccolo, "Alright the rest of you with me, we're ganging up on the big guy! You've just seen what happens if you don't take this seriously. You will die, there is no margin for error!"

"Well those saibamen must have been a dud, only got rid of one weakling. Oh well more fun for us eh, Vegeta?" remarks Nappa.

"The seem to have decided upon a battle plan. Nappa you take on the weaklings and the namek. I want the brat he should put up a decent fight," orders Vegeta.

As Nappa approaches his four targets, Vegeta and Gohan ascend to the top of a near by cliff away from the others.

"Looks like I was right about you kid, can't stand to be around those weaklings and so eager to take a true challenge. I'll make a saiyan out of you yet!"

Gohan looks at the veteran warrior coldy before slipping into a preferred stance.

"Less talking more fighting!" he replies.

"Have it your way brat!" Vegeta yells as he launches towards the young warrior.

* * *

That concludes the third chapter. Been a while since I updated by I had to finish up with my finals. The next update should be coming up much sooner.


	5. OutClassed

**Chapter 5 -OutClassed  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else.

Vegeta leads with a strong right hook, Gohan dodges by leaning back and counters with a kick towards his chin. Vegeta blocks the kick then grabs his leg and flings him upwards. The two enter high speed combat in mid air exchanging blows at high speed evenly. Neither gains the upper hand until Vegeta nails Gohan in the stomach with a kick before smashing him into the ground creating a crater. Gohan recovers quickly from the attack unscathed.

_'He fights like hardened warrior, his technique is almost flawless'_ is Vegeta's first assessment.

"Not, bad brat, but enough with the warm up let's take it up a notch."

Vegeta's answer is a quick two punch combo from Gohan that sends him flying. After regaining his bearings the intense battle continues with Vegeta consistently maintaining a slight edge. Meanwhile a short ways away Nappa is toying with the rest of the Z warriors. Piccolo arranges a simple battle tactic; he, Tien, and Krillin engage in hand-to-hand combat while Chiaotzu waits for an opening and uses his physic abilities to throw Nappa off, which enables one the other three to launch one of their signature attacks to damage him. The strategy is successful providing the openings, however, their attacks are to weak to do any damage. After initially appearing to have the upper hand with their superior numbers, Nappa proves to be out of their league. After taking a Kamehameha wave from Krillin dead on he begins to gloat.

"Man, you guys are pathetic! You can't even singe my armor!"

"Dammit we're just not strong enough!" exclaims Tien.

"Beam and wave attacks aren't working. We need to switch to piercing and cutting attacks, Krillin your up again!" orders Piccolo.

"Right!" replies Krillin.

Tien and Piccolo charge Nappa, one aiming high and the other low. Nappa easily blocks the attacks and flings piccolo into the face of a cliff while smashing Tien into the ground below. He proceeds to stomp on Tien's head creating a bigger crater below him with each stomp.

"Common Three-eyes! How long before your head pops!"

Chiaotzu uses this opportunity to stun Nappa momentarily giving Krillin his opening.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

The attacks heads straight for Nappa's head only for him to tilt it out of the way at the last second.

"You'll never touch me with a slow attack like that!"

Piccolo picks himself up off the ground and contemplates the situation.

_'Shit this guy is too strong and too fast for any of our moves. We need to bring him down to our level for any attack to work... That's it!'_ thinks Piccolo

Piccolo then flies over to Krillin and explains his new plan.

"The saiyan weak point is his tail! I'll get him off Tien and keep him occupied while you wait for a chance to grab his tail. That should weaken him enough for one of our blasts to work." says Piccolo.

"Alright, I'll give a shot," responds Krillin flying to position himslef for his opportunity.

Piccolo charges in towards Nappa with frontal assault getting him off of Tien. After landing a couple of blows he manages to trip up Nappa and kick him into the air. He then uses his split form technique to attack him from all sides. After being pummeled for a few minutes Nappa recognizes that the attacks are much weaker now that he split into three people. With three quick punches he forces Piccolo to back into a single beaten up form. As he begins to gloat over the fallen Namek, Krillin seizes the opportunity and quickly moves in and grabs his tail. Up above him Tien is charging an intense Tri-beam attack while Chiaotzu is powering up a Dodon Ray.

**"DODON RAY!"**

**"TRI-BEAM HAAA!"**

The two powerful blasts head directly for the large saiyan only for him smirk before reaching behind him and grabbing Krillin. He then flings the bald warrior into the path of the blasts, which vaporize him instantly stunning the three remaining warriors.

"But...how? Impossible!" stammers Tien.

"No Krillin!" shouts Chiaotzu.

"But...he had your tail! You should have been weakened!" exclaims Piccolo.

"HA HA HA! You fools only weaklings like Raditz still posses that flaw. Me and Vegeta are elites we've overcome that weakness long ago. Cue ball did go out with a bang though! And I didn't even have to waste any energy on the midget you supplied it for me! "

"We killed him..." says Chiaotzu meekly.

"Dammit! Don't say that Chiaotzu it's all his fault!" shouts Tien.

"Now, who wants to die next! Three-eyes! You're up!" yells Nappa charging at Tien.

After proceeding to beat the living daylights out of the Tien for a few minutes Nappa grows bored.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight. No reason to keep you around any longer, tell Cue ball Nappa says hello!"

Nappa flies directly above Tien and begins to charge up an energy attack.

"For a weakling like you I won't even have to use my best technique!"

_'Unless I do something now, he'll kill Tien just like Krillin... I'm sorry Tien this is the only way..'_

Up above things are not looking good for Gohan as he is barely holding his own is his battle with Vegeta.

_'Shit, I keep raising my power level to try and gain and edge yet he easily tops me every time with no effort. I hope those guys are fairing better than I am.'_

_'The brat is good, so much power and skill at his age. A worthy opponent and true saiyan elite! Too bad he's up against the strongest saiyan alive!'_

After smashing the young half-breed into the side of a mountain, Vegeta begins rapidly fire small energy blasts at him. Using the dust from the blasts as cover Gohan prepares for a counter-attack.

_'Hmm, He can't sense energy..ah that should do wonders and by me a little time...'_

Vegeta begins to scan down below him for Gohan when all of a sudden he hears a voice echoing from all around him.

**"KAME-SENNIN TAIJUSTU OUJI: SENNIN GOROSHI!"**

Gohan teleports directly behind Vegeta with his hands clasped together index fingers extended sparkling with energy. He stabs Vegeta in the behind releasing his energy and blasting a screaming Vegeta off into the distance.

"Man, he's gonna be really pist when he recovers from that," says a smirking Gohan, "At least now I have time to recover and prepare for a heavy assault. Being angry should make him sloppier and burn up more energy..."

Back with Nappa Chiaotzu races in to save his friend.

"Goodbye, Tien!"

"No don't do it!"

It's too late as he flies in and stands in front of Tien taking the blast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HaHaha! I guess that one was just to anxious to wait his turn!" gloats Nappa.

"Dammit! Why did he save me! I'm supposed to protect him."

A raging Tien prepares to race in only to be held back by Piccolo.

"Don't waste your energy we have to wait for Goku! With the others dead we don't have enough fire power to win! We need to stall for time. You know the multiform technique so lets keep him busy."

Up above them a raving Vegeta streaks across the sky heading straight for Gohan.

"YOU IDIOT BRAT! I WAS TAKING IT EASY ON YOU BEFORE BUT NO MORE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! PREPARE TO TASTE THE POWER OF MY GALLICK GUN!"

He flies directly across form Gohan and begins to charge up a massive amount of energy.

'Oh shit! This is not good...' thinks Gohan.

Gohan counters by bring both his arms forward and charging up his most powerful beam.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! HAVE A NICE TRIP TO THE NEXT DIMENSION! HAHAHAHA! GALLICK GUN FIRE!!"

"DOUBLE BARREL RIOT CANNON!"

Gohan's giant red beam of energy collides with Vegeta's as the two forces begin to struggle for dominance. Vegeta begins to slowly overtake Gohan.

"A BRAT LIKE YOU IS NO MATCH FOR THE SAIYAN PRINCE!"

'Shit, I gotta dig deeper...I NEED MORE POWER!'

A surge of energy erupts from Gohan as he begins to overtake Vegeta. Down below Nappa notices this and decides to take action.

"I don't think so, Kid you won't beat Vegeta not today!" yells Nappa.

Nappa charges up his own attack before launching it at Gohan's blindside.

"NOOOO!"screamed Piccolo.

_'Gohan's got a chance to win this! If that hits him we're done for even with Goku!' _thought Piccolo as he flew forward.

Piccolo charges in to intercept and redirect the beam only, to find it too powerful as it hits him dead on. The explosion catches the attention of Gohan and Vegeta.

"HAHA! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST! YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE!" exclaims Vegeta.

"DAMMIT! PICCOLO!!!" raves Gohan.

Enraged at seeing his friend die Gohan pours even more energy into the beam pushing directly in front of Vegeta.

"BRAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN THIS! THINK AGAIN! SAY GOODBYE!" yells Vegeta.

Vegeta suddenly raises his power level and lets loose an unfathomable amount of energy. Gohan is quickly being overtaken.

_'Not enough! Too strong I'm gonna lose!'_

The beam combines with his own and rapidly approaches Gohan only for a giant red ball of energy to collide with it and deflect straight up in the atmosphere at the last second.

"What the hell was that!" yells Nappa as he shields his eyes from the explosion.

_'What the hell sent that of course? The brat was out of energy...'_ thinks Vegeta as he looks on in disbelief.

A heavy breathing Gohan looks upon the red ball of energy, which remains after saving him. The energy begins to fade away to reveal the form of Goku.

"Phew, just in time! Hey Gohan catch!"

Gohan looks on in disbelief as his father flings a sensu bean at him. He catches it and replenishes his lost energy before replying to his father.

"Nice save dad, but not soon enough. The only one else alive is Tien. The others are dead including Piccolo, the dragonballs are gone..." he clenches his fist in anger before continuing, "That fool down there killed them all while I was fighting Vegeta."

"Ah man, I thought I would make it in time! We can't dwell on that, we need to finish this fight first. Well find away to bring them back afterward. But man Gohan, you were able to raise your level incredibly high in only a year. I'm proud of you son."

"Hey, your still stronger than me though I can tell. You probably got some fancy new tricks you picked up in other world as well. You'll have to show me a few after this is over."

"Definitely, now go give Tien the other sensu bean. I'll handle this guy right here, he needs to learn what happens you mess my son and our friends."

"Fine, I'd be glad to avenge our friends by beating the other one into a pulp, but be careful with this guy his energy is off the charts."

"You got it."


	6. FatherSon Victory

**Chapter 6 - Father Son Victory**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else

Gohan descended down in front of Nappa and leveled the bald saiyan a stiff glare.

"Vegeta too tough for you brat? No problem Nappa will give you a proper beating. Teach a half-breed like you respect for his betters!" gloated the large saiyan.

Gohan continued to stare him down making no response agitating Nappa.

"What too scared brat! Well I guess that makes it easy!" he yells before charging in and launching a furious assault. He connects with several punches and kicks before backing off to assess the damage only to see Gohan still standing without a scratch leveling the same glare at him.

"Impossible! I'm fighting at full power!" exclaims Nappa. Then before he could even react Gohan lands a punch to his gut forcing him to double over and gasp for breath. Gohan follows up with a roundhouse kick that sends him skidding across the dirt. He lands there still conscious but unable to move.

"You're too weak for me to even enjoy beating you up in revenge for my friends you killed. I'll do the universe a favor by erasing scum like you," declared Gohan before lifting his arm and firing an energy blast that reduces the saiyan to ash.

'Incredible! After all the trouble we had with that guy he does in 3 moves! Remind me to never piss him off!' thought Tien in awe.

Gohan then tosses Tien a sensu bean before the two move into a better position to watch the battle between Goku and Vegeta. The two warriors had been watching Gohan make quick work of Nappa.

"Well Kakarot, it seems your son is a true saiyan after all. Your power is impressive as well. I'll make you the same offer I made your son. The two of you can join me and together we can rule the universe!" declared Vegeta.

"I'll have to decline I like my life the way it is, plus between Nappa and my brother you seem not to show much care for your comrades." retorted Goku.

"Well, don't say I didn't give you a choice before exterminating you!" declared Vegeta before launching himself at Goku. He throws a punch with his right which Goku blocks, only to land an uppercut with his left followed by a roundhouse kick the launches Goku into the side of a cliff.

As Goku emerges from the rubble Vegeta taunts him, "Surely you can do better than that Kakarot!"

"I've got way more than that," states Goku rising to his feet. Goku assumes his stance before powering up his white aura becoming red. "Kaioken!" shouts Goku before landing a punch that sends Vegeta flying. He super speeds ahead of the saiyan prince before kicking him straight up, and then reappears above him with his hands raised clasped together and smashing him down to the earth below creating a giant crater. He descends down to the ground waiting for Vegeta to emerge. Soon Vegeta rose from the crater wiping away a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Not bad Kakarot, but you'll need more than that technique to beat me! Now see the true power of saiyan elite!" yells Vegeta as he begins to power up with a red aura. Rocks begin to kick up as the ground shakes from his power.

_'This guy's ridiculous, I'm going to need to go beyond the normal Kaioken,'_ thought Goku as Vegeta finished powering up.

"Double Kaioken!" yelled Goku as the red aura surrounded him. He shot forward even faster than before with a kick aimed at Vegeta's head who leaned out the way to dodge and countered with a punch to the face that staggered Goku. Vegeta followed with a knee to the gut the doubled over the taller saiyan before bringing down and elbow that smashed Goku into the ground. As Goku reached his feet he realized the need for even more power to keep up. 'Sorry King Kai but I need to go to a triple!'

"TRIPLE KAIOKEN!"

_-On King Kai's Planet-_

"No Goku! If you go beyond the double kaioken your body may not be able to handle it! Don't do it!" exclaimed King Kai.

"It's a risk he's going to have to take. He can't win without more power. Not trying is essentially giving up!" replied Bardock.

_-Back on Earth-_

As the red aura engulfed him Goku quickly began his assault. He lands two quick punches damaging Vegeta's armor before a kick sends the saiyan staggerring back. He then grabs Vegeta by the leg before spinning and throwing him into the side of a cliff. Goku's red aura died out as the Kaioken technique began to take its toll.

An angered Vegeta emerged from the rubble, _'This can't be. How can a low class soldier match me in power! I'll show him!'_

"Get ready Kakarot! If you dodge this the earth will explode!" screamed Vegeta as he flew up into the sky glowing with a crimson aura as he powered up his attack.

"Say goodbye to precious planet! AHAHAHA!" yelled Vegeta while cackling madly.

_-A short ways away-_

"What's he doing! That's way to much power!" exclaimed Tien.

"You better do something fast dad or he's going to blow up the whole planet!" yelled Gohan.

_-The battlefield-_

"I've got no choice. I just hope my body can hold out again. TRIPLE KAIOKEN! Ka.....Me...Ha...Me..."

"Let's see what you've got Kakarot! GALLICK GUN FIRE!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

The two beams collided causing a shockwave that threw back Gohan and Tien even farther away from the battlefield. The two beams met in a stalemate with both warriors pushing in as much energy as possible.

"What is this! His attack is as strong as mine!" yelled a shocked Vegeta.

"I need more power...KAIOKEN TIMES 4!" yelled Goku as he pushed the sudden rush of his energy into the beam and began to overtake Vegeta's beam. Soon Vegeta was completely overtaken and the blast pushed high into the atmosphere before he could get off it. Goku knelt on the ground gasping for air as his body was taxed from the use of kaioken. Gohan and Tien flew over to Goku's position.

"Nice Shot Goku! You really gave it to that guy!" exclaimed Tien.

"No, he's still up there. He'll be back." replied Gohan.

"Gohan is right, he'll be back probably angrier than ever." said Goku.

High up in the sky Vegeta was gasping for breath. That last attack had damaged him. "I never thought I'd have to transform to beat this fool," he said as he looked around for the moon, "Damn I don't see the moon, no matter I'll just use my other technique."

Vegeta flew down a landed across from the three warriors with Goku still struggling to move.

"Ah good, with these two here it will be easy to cleanup after I transform and destroy you Kakarot!" Vegeta then gathered up a ball of energy and flung it up high in the air. Just as he began to transform Tien shot a ball of energy that destroyed the ball and Gohan quickly phased behind him to cut off his tail canceling the transformation.

"Not on my watch! Piccolo destroyed the moon and witnessing my transformation so I know exactly what you we're trying to do. Dad you taxed your body with that technique, but he's worn down as well. I'll take over from here." declared Gohan.

"You brat! You think you can take me! I've still got enough to put you all down especially you for destroying my tail!" retorted Vegeta.

Gohan quickly sped forward nailing Vegeta with a punch launching him away from Goku and Tien.

"Tien cover me, I'm going to gather some energy for a technique to end this." stated Goku.

"Right!" Tien replied.

While Vegeta has the edge in power level his fatigue from the battle with goku makes this bout against Gohan a dead even fight. The two warriors continuously trade blows with neither being able to gain the upper hand. Suddenly Gohan fools vegeta with an after image and launches an attack, "MASENKO!" the blast knocking down Vegeta. He gets back up bruised, but otherwise no worse for wear. He followed up with a jab and an uppercut as the intense battle continued. A short ways away Goku had finished collecting his energy and formed the spirit bomb.

_'Now I just need Gohan to give me a good opening.'_ thought Goku as he waited patiently.

Meanwhile Gohan was beginning to tire. Vegeta wasn't dealing too much damage, but Gohan was having to expend more energy to keep up with the more powerful fighter.

_'I need to find a way to end this quick, but he won't let me get the time to power up my strongest attack...wait there!'_ out the corner of his eye he saw his father with holding the spirit bomb.

_'If I take a dive, he'll probably gloat giving dad a chacne to fire that attack. I just hope its enough to put him out of commission cuz this is going to hurt!'_ thought Gohan.

Gohan then softens his guard allowing Vegeta to land a punch which he followed up with a devastating combo that plows Gohan into the ground.

_'Now!'_ thought Gohan and Goku simultaneously as Goku launched the spirit bomb.

"Ha Ha HA! What now brat! You can't keep up with me! I'm the prince of all..UGH!AHHHHH!" the spirit bomb hit Vegeta in the side before engulfing him carrying him up into the sky and exploding. His broken and bruised body then fell to the ground.

"Nice job guys! He won't be getting up after that shot!" exclaimed Tien.

"Yeah, he's done. If he's not we're doomed!" laughed an exhausted Goku.

Gohan dug himself out of the ground before stumbling over and sitting down next to father.

"You alright Gohan? That was some shot you took. You looked to be holding up fine before that." said Tien.

"I saw dad with that attack, and decided to take dive to give him an opening while Vegeta gloated. His arrogance cost him the fight." replied Gohan.

"No kidding, Gohan always outsmarting his opponents. Good work son." said Goku.

Gohan smirked in response.

Away from the heroes Vegeta was regaining consciousness, he reached into his armor and pulled out his ship remote and summoned his ship. _'I can't believe this humiliation. Beaten by a low class fool and his half-breed son!'_ thought Vegeta as he began to crawl towards his ship.

"Look he's trying to escape!" observed Tien.

"Should we finish him or let him go?" questioned Gohan.

"Let him go. My gut says we should let him go."

As Vegeta reached his ship he yelled out,"I'll be back! And I'll end you all!"

He then climbed into his pod and flew off.

"You sure your gut wasn't just telling you it's hungry?" remarked Tien as Gohan busted up with laughter.


	7. Race for the Namekian Dragonballs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

* * *

**Race for the Namekian Dragonballs  
**

After the battle the trio of survivors were picked up by ChiChi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar. They delivered the good news of victory, but also the tragic news of the loss of their friends. At the insistence of ChiChi the trio of warriors was taken to the hospital to be checked up on after battle. Tien suffered from nothing more than a few sprains and bruises, but Goku had damaged his right leg keeping him grounded for a few weeks. Gohan suffered from a case of broken ribs that would also keep him suspended from action.

"The both of you out roughing it for a year and just look what happens. Without me watching over you, you've run yourselves into the ground. After this no training for a month!" declared the head of the Son family.

"BUT MOM/CHICHI!!!" both Saiyans moaned respectively.

"No buts! We're going to be spending some quality time as a family and that's final!" she declared.

"Don't worry Piccolo taught me the multi-form technique. As soon as we get out of here, I'll teach it to you so we can sneak away and train." Gohan whispered to Goku.

"What are we going to do about the Dragon Balls?" asked Bulma.

"Vegeta said that Piccolo and Kami came from planet Namek. They must have their own Dragonballs there." replied Tien.

"Yeah, but how do we find them or even get there?" questioned Bulma.

"Does it even still exist?" questioned Master Roshi.

"I don't know about getting there, but I know someone who can find it for us." replied Goku, _'Hey King Kai did you get all that?'_

_'Yes now let me see...Ahh Planet Namek is still there and the population is rebuilding about 100 Namekians are living there now. It's location is in a trinary star system at coordinates 9045XY' _communicated King Kai back to all those in the room._  
_

"Wow, whatever hit them must have been harsh only 100?" pondered Gohan.

"That really doesn't matter, the real question is how are we going to get there? At those coordinates it would take 4300 years to get there by our fastest current ship!" said Bulma.

"What about those solo space pods the saiyans used. The big guys is out there somewhere." replied Tien.

"Yeah, that remote we found on that big guys armor must be for his pod. If you could replicate their engine we should be able to get to Namek in no time." said Gohan.

"Okay let me see..." said Bulma pulling out the remote they found.

"Don't touch it! We don't know how it works yet. You might send it back where it came from. We'll just find it and carry back to Capsule Corp after we get out of here." ordered Gohan.

"Yeah, but what if somebody finds it before then?" asked Goku.

"You guys can just say that is was one of my dad's prototypes, they'll leave it alone." supplied Bulma.

Suddenly the window opened and Yajirobi jumped through.

"You guys are lucky Korin is always thinking ahead. Saving a sensu bean for after you guys nearly get yourselves killed." gloated the fat man.

"Hey! My husband and son did all the work, show a little gratitude!" yelled ChiChi bashing him over the head.

"Okay! Okay! Here you go! Only one left so split it between you. I'm outta here!" Yajirobi tossed Goku the sensu bean before jumping back out the window into his waiting hover car..

"Never seen him move that fast, must be rushing to get some food." muttered Gohan as Tien snickered in response. Goku split the bean and half and tossed Gohan his portion.

"Hey, no unauthorized foods in the hospital!" yelled a Doctor who just entered the room.

"No problem we'll be out of here soon enough." declared Goku as he and Gohan ate their half-beans and returned to full strength.

"Now where was that space ship?" stated Goku rubbing his hands together.

"Oh no you don't! You two are coming home with me right now! Now way your jumping off on another one of your crazy adventures!" ordered ChiChi.

"Ah, man!" groaned Goku.

"We're only going to pick it up. It won't be ready for a couple months. Besides mom, you've cook, cleaned, and looked after us forever. Just consider it an extended vacation. we won't be gone long." suggested Gohan.

Bulma taking the hint elaborated, "Yeah let the men do all the work for once, there's this new mall that opened up in West City..."

"Hopefully this will be a quick trip for the dragonballs and we won't run into too much trouble." stated Tien.

_-Frieza Outpost Planet 79-_

After a few days of travel Vegeta's space pod closed in on its destination. Two blue lizard aliens sat in the incoming command dock of the Frieza military base. A green fish alien commander stood behind them pacing back in forth. Suddenly an incoming ship registered in their monitors.

"Sir, the pod, it's Prince Vegeta! He seems to be badly damaged!" stated one of the aliens at the controls.

"Prep a rejuvenation tank now!" ordered the commander.

"Yes, sir!" replied the other proceeding to punch several commands into his console.

_'Your one of our best fighters, what the hell could have done this to him?' _thought the commander.

The speakers outside the command center blasted with the commanders orders.

"Attention all available personal! Prepare the landing dock and medical bay for the arrival of Vegeta!"

The various workers scrambled to prepare for his arrival and soon the space pod docked into the bay. The crew members opened the pod to transport Vegeta to a rejuvenation chamber in the medical bay.

"Damn, there's only one! Whatever got to him must have taken out Nappa!" exclaimed one of the workers.

"What the hell did they run into out there?" questioned another.

--

The next day Vegeta was completing his examination with a medic after his exit from the rejuvenation chamber.

"You were lucky to survive what ever you ran into out there. If you arrived any later we might have lost you. What happened out there on Earth?" asked the medic.

"Doesn't matter, I need to know where Frieza is." replied Vegeta dodging the question.

"He went of on some mission to Namek and you're in no condition to go gallivanting off on another mission. You need more time before you're one hundred percent." said the Doctor.

"You must not now Saiyans very well. I'm better than I've ever been before. Now I've got business to take car of so I'm outta here." replied Vegeta now suited up in a new set of armor marching out the door.

"Wait you need a new scouter!" yelled the medic.

"The only thing that blasted device is good for is relaying my location and information to Frieza." retorted Vegeta as he headed for the docking bay to get to his pod_, 'That fucking lizard is after the dragonballs no doubt, but the only one gaining immortality will be me. After I finish you Frieza then I'll deal that stupid boy and his idiot father!_'

Soon his pod was seen blasting off towards planet Namek.

_-Capsule Corporation-_

After a couple months of hard work Dr Briefs had finally completed the large space pod that would send the group to Namek. During this time Goku, Tien, and Gohan engaged in some light training on the thought they might encounter Vegeta again on their quest for the Dragonballs. Currently the group had gathered at Capsule Corp to prepare for departure with Dr. Briefs giving them a tour of the spaceship.

"Ah, yes I must say that this beauty is my finest work. I managed include several bedrooms, two training rooms a double stocked kitchen and that was all done a month ago! There was really only one thing I was installing this past month to finish it." stated Dr. Briefs.

"Oh, what new feature did you put in?" asked Gohan.

"Why a cappuccino machine of course! No good day starts without one!" proclaimed Dr. Briefs.

"You're telling me that WE COULD HAVE BEEN GONE A MONTH AGO, BUT YOU DECIDED TO PUT IN A STUPID CAPPUCCINO MAKER!" yelled Bulma.

"I'd say it was worth it. This is great!" exclaimed Gohan. Bulma turned to see the three fighters all drinking freshly made cappuccinos.

"Mm-hm! Delicious!" muttered Goku between sips.

"Got a real pick me up to it!" added Tien.

"I'm surrounded by morons." uttered Bulma in shame.

"Alright then you should be good to go. Have a safe trip!" said Dr. Briefs as he stepped out of the ship.

"Have a safe trip! Gohan keep your father out of trouble!" yelled a waving ChiChi.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" questioned Tien.

"No, dad has yet to learn how to avoid the frying pan." replied Gohan.

"Yeah, Gohan has gotten hit in like three years." said Goku scratching the back of his head.

"QUIT STANDING AROUND LIKE IDIOTS AND GET TO YOUR SEATS!" roared Bulma from the controls.

The three fighter jumped into action moving to their seats and buckling in as the engine powered up. The door to then ship closed and it blasted off towards its destination.

_-Planet Namek-_

"Frieza's here, but it doesn't look like he's gotten that much of a head start." said Vegeta as he stood in front of his space pod, "I just need to get the dragonballs before him and he'll be nothing to me."

"No way that's going to happen Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned to see Cui standing there behind him.

"What do you want fish-head?" grunted Vegeta.

"I'm here to stop you're foolish rebellion against Lord Frieza!"

"What makes you think you can do that?"

"Last time I checked your power was equal to mine."

"I done a lot of fighting since then, there's a reason I've distanced my self from you losers these past few years, I didn't want to reveal my true strength until i was ready to take on the big bastard himself!"

"Haha! You're no match for Lord Frieza!"

"I'm more than enough for you." declared Vegeta as he powered up, "I'll make sure to tell Frieza your services were no longer required!"

--

"Sir, Vegeta has landed here he appears to be facing Cui." declared Dodoria.

"I know, but he is no threat even if he manages to defeat Cui." replied the short pink alien with horns.

"Like, that will happen. The saiyan should know his place." stated Zarbon.

"You're right," replied Dudoria clicking his scouter, "WHAT IS THIS VEGETA AT 30,000!"

"Your scouter must be broken let me check, what that's impossible! I had heard rumors than maybe he'd jumped to 24,000 but this is ridiculous." said Zarbon.

"Stop worrying so much. That monkey is still no match for me. Come along we have Namekians to kill and dragonballs to fetch." ordered Frieza.

--

"What the hell is this! How can you have this much power!" exclaimed a panicking Cui.

"Easy! A Saiyan gets stronger with every battle! While you've been lazing about, I've been gaining power by challenging myself against the toughest opponents!" declared Vegeta.

Vegeta rocketed forward landing a punch to Cui's gut forcing him to double over before smashing from overhead down into the ground. The fish-faced warrior struggled to his feat gasping in pain.

"H-H-How can this be possible!" grunted Cui as he staggered. He threw punch at the smirking saiyan only to hit nothing.

"You're not even worth the effort." stated Vegeta. Cui looked up to see Vegeta powering up a blast.

"No!" screamed Cui as Vegeta fired incinerating him on contact.

"What a weakling, I didn't even get go full power. Now time to find some dragonballs." said Vegeta as he flew off.

_-Somewhere in Space-_

"So how much longer until we reach Namek?" asked Tien sitting with Bulma at the controls of the ship.

"A little less than a week, shouldn't you be training with those two?" replied Bulma.

"I'm taking a break. I can't keep up with those guys right now they are ridiculously strong. Every day they seem to go up in gravity." he answered.

"They couldn't have moved up that much." said Bulma.

"You don't believe me? Then come see. I bet they're at 25 times gravity right now." declared Tien as the two marched toward the training room Goku and Gohan were using. When they arrived they saw the gravity machine at one hundred and Goku and Gohan struggling to walk. Bulma rushed over to the outside controls for the gravity console and shut it down.

"I'm sorry guys something must have to thrown the machine out of whack." said Bulma.

"Huh? Why'd you stop it we had began to be able to walk." replied Goku.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL YOURSELVES! 100 TIMES GRAVITY!" screamed Bulma.

"Well, dad accidentally set it to 100 when we're supposed be warming up at ten yesterday." replied Gohan.

"Yeah, but after we felt it we had to conquer that level! Something that intense will make us ridiculously strong." said Goku as Gohan nodded in agreement.

Tien merely chuckled at their antics while Bulma stood there staring with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide as dinner plates.

"You guys really are insane..." uttered Bulma as she walked away.


	8. Sending a Message

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

**Sending a Message  
**

The space pod entitled Capsule Corp 12 touched down softly onto Namekian soil. Thanks to the assistance of her companions Bulma was able to land the ship in a remote area far away from any settlements. The door to ship opened and Goku stepped out taking in the sights. He took in a giant breath of the fresh air.

"After being stuck in that ship for so long it's great to be back out outside again," he said.

"We were in there for a little over two weeks, but then again this coming from a guy who was raised in the woods. Being unable to run around outside for a day is an eternity for you." commented Bulma from inside the ship.

"So, this is Namek." stated Gohan as he followed his father out, taking a look around.

"Who'd think a guy like Piccolo could come from a place like this. Seems way to peaceful for a guy like him." said Tien as he also took in the natural scenery.

_'I heard that!'_ came a voice causing everyone to jump.

"I could have sworn Piccolo just yelled at us..." puzzled Goku.

_'Yo guys! Hows it going!' _came another voice.

"Krillin? Oh you guys have reached King Kai's place! Awesome! King Kai's telepathy really comes in handy." declared Goku.

_'If you keep this up I'll start charging for long distance calls!'_ declared the voice of King Kai.

"Don't worry we'll have you guys back in no time!" stated Tien.

"Yeah plus when Piccolo is revived it will bring back the Earth's dragonballs." added Gohan.

_'Your journey to the dragonballs will not be so easy! There are others already on this planet using vile methods to get their hands on them!' _proclaimed King Kai.

"Who Vegeta? We can handle him." said Gohan.

_'No the person at work here is an evil tyrant far stronger and more evil than Vegeta could ever hope to be. His name is Frieza and you all need to avoid him at all costs!'_ ordered King Kai.

"We're plenty strong King Kai, Gohan and I can handle pretty much anything. Tien can hold his own as well." commented Goku.

_'You don't understand Frieza is a ruthless tyrant! His power is far beyond what you can imagine!' _responded King Kai.

"Look we're here to get the Dragonballs so either we'll have to fight him to get them or we steal them from him and he comes looking for us. Either way we have to fight him." stated Gohan.

"Yeah, I would rather do it here, than back home on Earth." said Goku.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tien.

"Can't you sense it? The amount of Namekians on this planet has already been reduced due to Frieza and his men. If we fight here there are not too many innocent people to get in the way." replied Goku

_-King Kai's Planet-_

"I told you they wouldn't back down. It is as I have foreseen they will defeat Frieza!" declared Bardock.

"You only saw a Super Saiyan resembling your son defeating Frieza, not when or where. It could be meant to happen years from now! It might not have been Goku it could have been an adult Gohan! Not to mention the fact that neither of them has been able to become a Super Saiyan." replied King Kai trying to temper his enthusiasm.

"No the time is now! I can feel in my gut!" proclaimed Bardock.

"Hmph! The only thing a Saiyan's gut is good for is being a endless pit." retorted Piccolo causing the others to snicker.

"Big talk coming weakling like you." replied Bardock causing a vein to twitch on Piccolo's forehead.

"You wanna go old man! Bring it on!" declared Piccolo as he charged Bardock and they started fighting.

"Isn't that the fourth time they picked a random excuse to fight?" questioned Krillin

"Sixth, last two times it was over how the grass is cut." replied Yamcha.

_-Planet Namek-_

Frieza fired a energy blast from his finger reducing the remains of the village they just found to ash in frustration. The last three Namekian settlements they encountered had already been pillaged by Vegeta. Frieza screamed in frustration._  
_

"I'm headed back to the ship. Vegeta is becoming too much of a headache. I'm calling in the Ginyu force to exterminate him and speed up the search for the dragonballs." stated Frieza.

"Are you sure Lord Frieza, it seems to be a bit overkill?" questioned Zarbon.

"Are you questioning my orders Zarbon!" yelled Frieza.

"No sir, it's just that after last time you said to remind you to avoid using the Ginyu force on planets you were currently located." replied Zarbon.

"Ah, yes the Ginyu force is rather annoying, but I can't think of a better way to wipe out the last monkey!" declared Frieza as he cackled with glee.

"As ruthless as always Lord Frieza! Vegeta won't know what him!" proclaimed a snickering Dodoria.

"Dodoria take the men and continue to search the villages for Dragonballs. Zarbon you go search around the area to see if you can find where Vegeta hid the dragonball he stole." ordered Frieza.

"Yes, sir!" they replied as he departed back to the ship.

--

After Bulma stored the ship, she set up a capsule house in a cave near their landing spot to serve as a base. After booting up the dragon radar to fix upon the Namekian balls energy signatures the trio of fighters embarked out to find their first dragonball. What they found at the location was nothing short of devastating. A Namekian village had been laid to waste by a group of aliens wearing armor similar to Vegeta's. They arrived to witness a fat pink alien choking the life out of a Namekian warrior as a child and elder looked on in horror.

"This is almost too easy!" he declared dropping the dead Namek to the ground, "You're next old man!"

The three earth fighters gave each other a hardened look before jumping into action. In the blink of an eye Gohan and Tien freed the two Nameks as Goku kicked the pink alien away from them.

"The people of this planet have done nothing to you, yet you destroy them as if they were insects. You disgust me. " stated Goku.

"Why don't you pick on someone you're own size, oh wait that must be hard for a tub of lard like you." added Gohan.

"Very funny. What do we have here a trio of weaklings?" pondered Dodoria as he pressed the button his scouter, "Let's see three-eyes is at 10,000 and the other two at 20,000 a piece."

"You here that guys? He's still relying on those scouters to find power levels." commented Tien casually.

"Well, then I guess that's too bad for him." replied a smirking Gohan.

"Dodoria, sir I don't know how, but the boy and the man in orange they're Saiyans!" shouted one of the men as he checked his scouter.

"That's impossible! The only one left should be Vegeta!" he roared as he checked his scouter, "Well looks like couple of monkeys escaped after all. The kids too young to have survived though, must be father and son."

"For such a fat and ugly guy you talk too much. What are you anyway a mutated rotten piece of fruit?" said Gohan eliciting chuckles from Goku and Tien.

"You should watch your mouth kid," replied a smirking Dodoria, "I'll get a big bonus for wiping out a worthless monkey like you."

"If you don't mind I'll take this guy. My father told me if I ever ran into him to rough him up. Fat pink alien that goes by the name of Dodoria, this has to be the guy."

"Your father?" stated a confused Tien.

"Grandpa Bardock? But I thought you said Frieza killed him?" said Gohan.

"This guy didn't kill him, he did something much worse. My father told me about it during my training..." replied Goku

_**Flash Back**_

"..So now you know what really happened to our people." stated Bardock.

"It's good to know that we weren't all just a bunch of evil maniacs." replied Goku

"Yeah, that was just what Frieza stereotyped us as across the galaxy. Don't get me wrong, there were some evil bastards in lot, but some of us were just good soldiers following orders." said Bardock as he reflected upon his time with his men before frowning remembering their demise.

"Frieza and his men never respected us. I remember that flat slob Dodoria, he ambushed my men after they completed a mission. They got killed for doing their jobs! And I wasn't there to protect them! They were more than just my comrades they were my friends, my family. I tried to avenge them, but failed. So if you ever encounter this pig, _send him a message for me._"

"If someone murdered my friends like that or my family...I understand how you feel. He'll get the message loud and clear." answered a determined Goku.

_**Flash Back end**_

"You look familiar," stated Dodoria looking at Goku, "I must have pounded you into the ground before. I never forget the face of a dirty ape I've humiliated."

"Not me," replied Goku before he suddenly reappeared inside Dodoria's guard landing a hard right hook to his face. He then dropped into a boxing stance and peppered Dodoria's chest and gut with a volley of punches too fast for the pink warrior to react. After a particularly vicious shot to the gut, he doubled over in pain coughing out blood. After regaining his barrings he looked up and caught Goku off guard with a blast from his mouth that was a direct hit on the Saiyan causing an explosion.

"Ha, monkey may have been tougher than the others, but still no match for me!" gloated Dodoria. His gloating quickly turned to shock and outrage as the smoke cleared to reveal Goku unharmed.

"What! How did you survive your power level is only 20,000?!" roared Dodoria.

"Is it? Maybe you should check again." replied a smirking Goku.

"WHAT 50,000! HOW CAN THIS BE!" he yelled only to be silenced by an overhead slam that send him to the ground. The impact created a large crater in the ground and it took Dodoria a couple minutes to recover from the blow. He staggered to his feet, his face covered in bruises and dripping blood.

"You should realize now that your out of your league. Give up." commanded Goku.

"I'll never surrender to a monkey like you! Never!" screamed an irate Dodoria.

"I was hoping you would say that." replied Goku as he descended into a stance.

"You dirty monkey! That power must have been a fluke. There is no way a worthless ape like you could be stronger than me!" roared Dodoria. The large pink warrior charged Goku head on with a furious assault of punches and kicks that Goku dodged effortlessly. Angered by the futility of his assault Dodoria jumped back and proceeded to fire a volley of blasts at Goku. After he completed the assault the round warrior huffed and puffed as he stared into the smoke with anticipation. When he found nothing there his shock was only momentary before he was in a world of pain. Goku delivered a powerful blow to the center of his back that was so hard everyone on the battlefield could hear his spine snap. Goku followed with a roundhouse kick that sent Dodoria flying into the base of a cliff, which proceeded to collapse on top of him.

"You think he got the message?" Gohan said as more of a statement then a question. He and Tien had eliminated the rest of Dodoria's men while he was busy with Goku.

"A guy like that? Not a chance." deadpanned Tien.

"Come on Dad! He's not getting up from that one." yelled Gohan.

Goku gave the pile of rocks covering Dodoria one last glance before turning and flying over to Tien, Gohan, and the two now unconscious Nameks. "What do we do with these guys?" asked Goku.

"We'll have to head back to Bulma and patch these guys up. Then they can tell us where to take them too. There must be another settlement of Nameks out there they can stay with." replied Gohan.

"Yeah and maybe they can give us a clue of what else we are up against. Whoever those goons were working for must have some of the dragonballs already." added Tien.

---

Vegeta walked over to the edge of the lake and dropped in the dragonball he'd procured from the nearby Namekian village he just destroyed.

"Almost too easy, Frieza definitely won't find this here." he said to himself.

"Looks, like you've been doing pretty well for yourself Vegeta." declared a voice from above.

Vegeta looked up to see Zarbon hovering above him. "Well, if isn't Frieza's favorite boy toy! How life on your knees been?" mocked Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"With an ugly mug like yours I can understand why you've always been jealous of my looks and power. A monkey like you should know your place." retorted Zarbon.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine." replied Vegeta with the same smirk on his face.

"A dirty ape like you may have manged to beat Cui, but you stand no chance against me. Just hand over the Dragonball you've hidden and come quietly." stated Zarbon.

"Why don't you make me?" said Vegeta making a beckoning motion. Zarbon charged in at Vegeta launching two punches which Vegeta dodged easily. He followed with a roundhouse kick that Vegeta blocked with his left forearm before grabbing his leg, spinning around and throwing him. Vegeta super sped ahead of Zarbon and nailed him with an overhead smash that sent him to the ground. Zarbon got back to his feet dusting himself off before leveling a glare at Vegeta. He charged at Vegeta leading with a right handed punch only for Vegeta to lean to the side to dodge and move inside his guard to drive his elbow into Zarbon's gut. Vegeta followed up with a furious assault of punches and kicks putting Zarbon on the defensive as he only managed to block half the blows. A vicious right hook nailed Zarbon in the face staggering him backwards. Vegeta allowed him to regather himself.

"I guess I can't afford to play around anymore you've forced my hand." said Zarbon.

"Really? Whatever trick you have won't save you." commented Vegeta dismissively.

"You won't be so smug against my true power." declared Zarbon as he powered up with a yell. Suddenly his body expanded to monstrous proportions and his arms and legs bulked up. His face transformed into that of a ugly lizard like creature.

"Showing your true self?" mocked Vegeta, "You became hideous so what? You're still a weakling compared to me."

Suddenly Zarbon appeared in front of him with his fist in his gut causing the Saiyan to double over pain.

"What was that you dirty monkey?" gloated Zarbon in a deep voice that matched his new appearance.

Vegeta spit out some blood and wiped his cheek,"I said you're still a weakling compared to me!" Zarbon charged at the Vegeta in rage determined to put the Saiyan in his place. He landed a strong left jab before following with a knee to the gut. He continued his furious assault landing several blows before firing a massive energy blast from his mouth. He looked down with great anticipation to see the results of Vegeta's beating only to be stunned when he heard Vegeta's laughter from within the smoke. As it finally cleared Zarbon stared upon the Saiyan in disbelief as he appeared to have sustained no damage.

"You really thought you had me beaten didn't you? I should thank those earthlings for the idea of hiding your true strength. Perhaps this will get it through that deformed thing you call a head."

Vegeta suddenly vanished from in front of Zarbon and appeared a short ways behind him. He coated his left arm with energy before making a chopping motion towards Zarbon releasing a slicing wave of energy. Zarbon felt the attack too late only to turn right into it as it sliced clean through his neck separating his head from his body. Vegeta roared with laughter at the look of horror displayed on Zarbon's face.

"What do you know, it did get through!" he said as the head and body descended into the depths of the waters below. He looked up as he felt another power vanish in the distance.

"That was Dodoria...Ah so Kakarot and the brat are here hunting for Dragonballs no doubt. If push comes to shove I can team up with them against Frieza. Better one of us using the dragonballs than him. Looks like they've gotten stronger as well, one way or another Frieza you won't leave this planet alive..."

* * *

**_With impressive displays of their new found power, Goku and Vegeta have taken down Frieza's top two henchman. Is it smooth sailing to gather the rest of the dragonballs, or will the infamous Ginyu force stand in our heroes way? Find out next time on DragonBallZ!_**


End file.
